LOOK AT ME! NII-SAN
by Kyouka Hime
Summary: semua adik pasti ingin disayang oleh orang tua dan kakak mereka. bagaimana dengan Sakura yang di benci oleh sang kakak sendiri. Bagaimana usaha Sakura untuk mendaparkan perhatian sang kakak? namun, bagaimanapun perlakuan sang kakak. kakak tetaplah kakak yang harus disayangi. read and review thanks :)
1. one

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOOK AT ME! NII-SAN**

**By Kyouka Hime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**`Sakura ~**

"Sakura-chan... ohayou." Ah, itu pasti Ino! suara uniknya cukup mengagetkanku. Ya tuhan.

"Tidak bisakah kamu tidak berteriak Ino-chan." Dasar! Ino malah nyengir, memang dia tidak berpikir aku kesal apa?

"Hehehehe... gomen Saku-jidat, hahahah." Ah menyebalkan memang dia ini.

"Sudah lah Ino-pig kita ke kelas bersama. Ayo!" segera saja kutarik dia ke kelas. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan dengan sahabatku ini. Itu sudah kebiasaanku bercerita kejadian keseharianku kepada Ino. Aku pikir itu cukup meringankan bebanku.

Oh ya, aku Uchiha Sakura. kalian bingung dengan margaku? Begitulah, aku lahir dikeluar Uchiha ini keluarga yang amat aku sayangi. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Konoha International High School. Ya, sekolah ku ini bertaraf International, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin masuk sekolah ini. Aku berpikir akan menjadi murid sibuk yang tidak merasakan masa-masa remaja menuju kedewasaannya karena yang aku tahu, sekolah ini sangat ketat pembelajarannya. Namun, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Tou-san yang sudah membiayaiku selama ini. Ini permintaan beliau agar kelak aku dapat memiliki masa depan yang baik. Ternyata opiniku tentang sekolah ini tidak semuanya benar, aku memiliki banyak sahabat dan teman-teman disini. Kami sering belajar atau bermain bersama, bahkan berlibur bersama.

"Baiklah Sakura, apa yang mau kau ceritakan. Hm?" Tanya Ino. Ah, dia ini memang sahabat terbaikku.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu kalau aku mau bercerita?"

"Ayolah Sakura... kau sering melakukan ini pagi-pagi, Hahaha..." Ino memang mengerti tentang diriku. Dia terlalu baik. Aku ingin memeluknya.

_Buggh.._

"Kau kenapa Sakura? tentang kakak ayammu itu kah?" kau benar Ino ini tentang dia. Aku bingung harus bercerita apa denganmu Ino. Aku bingung. Aku hanya diam memeluk Ino. Aku ingin menangis. tapi aku tau menangis saja tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Kau harus semangat Sakura." Ino mengelus pundakku. Betapa pedulinya dia denganku. Aku tidak mau membuat Ino khawatir juga.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap sahabatku ini. Sangat bahagia rasanya memiliki dia. Aku tahu air mataku sempat mengalir. Ino mengarahkan tangannya mengusap lembut pipiku menghapus jejak air mataku ini.

"Tersenyumlah Sakura."

"Terima kasih Ino. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika aku tidak memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

"Apa dia masih dingin denganmu Sakura?" pertanyaan Ino mengingatkanku dengan kejadian tadi pagi sebelum aku datang kesekolah ini.

._flashback._

aku mengambil tas dan sedikit merapihkan rambut dan pakaianku. Segera aku keluar kamar, saat itu juga aku berpapasan dengan kakak laki-lakiku yang baru keluar kamar juga. Ya, kamar kami berhadapan. Seketika tubuhku menegang. Entah kenapa ini sering terjadi ketika aku bertemu kakakku ini.

"Ohayou Nii-san..." Aku menyapanya. Berharap dia membalas ucapanku, setidaknya dia mau menoleh kearahku.

_Syuut.._

Aku merasa aku seperti patung atau mungkin hantu yang tak terlihat. Apa bagitukah kakakku membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari adiknya sendiri. Ini memang bukan yang pertama. Tapi semakin sering justru semakin menyiksa batinku. Aku memang lemah, aku tidak berani menanyakan alasan mengapa kakakku bersikap dingin dan selalu mengabaikanku. Aku takut, ya aku takut malah setelahnya akan memperburuk hubunganku.

Aku berusaha kuat. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan mengikuti kakakku yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepan. Aku memang sangat berbeda dengan kakakku. Kakakku berambut hitam yang dibuat emo-style sedangkan aku berambut merah muda cukup aneh memang. Mata kami juga berbeda, kakakku memiiliki mata hitam legam sedangkan mataku berwarna emerald.

Aku melihat Tou-san sudah duduk di meja makan sambil membaca sebuah map hitam berlambang kipas kertas yang menjadi lambang Uchiha dan juga lambang perusahaan Uchiha yang Tou-san pimpin sekarang. Dia memang sangat sibuk tapi setiap pagi beliau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama aku dan kakak. Ya, hanya kami bertiga. Kaa-san sudah ada di surga sekarang, beliau meninggal saat aku masih berumur dua tahun. Miris bukan.

"Ohayou Tou-san." Aku mendengar suara kakakku menyapa Tou-san. Aku tidak boleh iri jelas ia menyapa Tou-san karena dia orang tua kami dan kami harus sopan.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Jawab Tou-san sambil menatap kakak dan menutup map yang tadi sedang dibacanya.

Aku melihat Tou-san melihat kearahku yang baru sampai di ruang makan. Dengan segera aku menyapanya.

"Ohayou Tou-san..." Sapaku kepada Tou-san.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." Balas Tou-san sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sarapan pagi kami lalui dengan tenang dan sunyi. Itu memang kebiasaan yang diajarkan tou-san kepada kami.

Aku melihat kakakku memainkan smartphonenya sambil tersenyum dan mengetik sesuatu seperti membalas pesan seseorang. Entahlah siapa orang itu, yang jelas aku sangat iri dengan dia. aku tidak pernah melihat bahkan mengingat kapan kakakku pernah tersenyum bahagia seperti itu untukku. Padahal aku ini adiknya tapi dia selalu mengabaikanku bahkan mungkin tidak pernah melihatku.

"Aku berangkat sekarang Tou-san."

Kakak bangun dari duduknya dan menggendong sebelah tangan tas gendong miliknya. Kakakku memang tampan dengan style simplenya dia dapat memikat banyak pasang mata.

"Kau bisa antar adikmu ini kan Sasuke?" tanya Tou-san, uhm... aku berharap kakak menerima suruhan Tou-san tersebut. Tapi aku tidak terlalu berharap aku juga tidak mau menyusahkannya.

"Aku ada praktek lapangan hari ini, aku harus segera berangkat." Jawab kakak sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu luar. Seperti biasanya, selalu menolak hal apapun yang bersangkutan denganku.

"Aku berangkat sekarang ya Tou-san. Aku naik Bus saja."

"Sekarang banyak kejahatan dalam bus Sakura. berhubung supirmu sedang cuti. Biar Tou-san yang antar." Aku tahu tou-san menghawatirkanku. Karena itu aku sangat menyayanginya. Begitu juga kakakku, walau perlaukuannya seperti itu tapi aku tetap menyayanyinya.

._flashback off._

"Dia masih saja mengabaikakanku Ino. Melihatku saja tidak." Aku tersenyum kecut, betapa mirisnya hidupku ini.

"Kau harus lebih semangat Sakura. Fighting!" seru Ino berteriak.

"Arigatou." Aku memeluk Ino lagi dan tersenyum senang mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk terus berusaha menghadapi kakakku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berada di rumah Ino, tepatnya diruang tamu. Kami berencana untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Rumah Ino memang tidak sebesar rumah milik Tou-san. Tapi rasanya berbeda, rumah ini penuh kehangatan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Sakura. aku buatkan minuman spesial untukmu."

"Baiklah." Aku melihat tubuh Ino menghilang dibalik tembok menuju dapur.

_Drap drap drap drap_

Aku mendengar langkah berat dari arah tangga. Tak lama muncul sosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang spike berantakan turun dari tangga bagunya lecek dan wajahnya masih semerawut. Itu kakaknya Ino namanya Naruto, dia satu fakultas dengan kakakku dan kadang-kadang berkunjung kerumah untuk menemui kakakku.

"Sakura-chan..." aku mendengar Naruto-nii memanggilku dengan suara khasnya. Akupun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kerahnya.

"Hallo.. Naruto-nii."

"Kau se-

"Nii-san! Apa yang Kau lakukan?" ucapan Naruto-nii terpotong dengan teriakan Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul sambail membawa nampan berisi dua minuman dan toples cemilan.

"Kau bau Nii-san. Ah! Kau belum mandi ya. Ini sudah Sore Nii-san!" seperti meledek sang adik Naruto-nii hanya mengorek ngorek telinganya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Hihihi, ada ada saja mereka ini.

"Ada apa sih Ino. Kenapa kau teriak ditelingaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus punya kakak sepertimu ini sih Nii-san. Kau baru bangun tidur eng? Belum mandi? Tidak malu dengan Sakura apa hah?" Ino semakin sebal dengan tingkah kakaknya ini.

Aku sangat ingin mengalami hal seperti Ino dan Naruto-nii ini walau seperti bertengkar namun aku tahu mereka begitu menyayangi satu sama lain. Tidak seperti aku dan kakakku saling melihat saja tidak pernah.

"Iya... iya... aku mandi sekarang. Maaf mengganggu ya Sakura."

Dengan usil Naruto-nii mengacak acak rambut Ino dan berlari menaiki tangga sambil tertawa. Sunnguh bahagianya menjadi Ino.

"Oh... ya ampun... rambutku." Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak berdik tadi.

"Kau beruntung Ino. Setidaknya kakakmu mau menyusilimu."

"Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

.

**.Normal~**

Matahari sudah tidak menyinari dunia lagi. Indah bulan menggantikan cerahnya sinar mentari. Gadis cantik dengan emeraldnnya melihat langit malam yang sunyi sambil berguman sebuah permohonan kecil. Rumah besar nan megah tempat gadis itu berada sekarang sangatlah sepi. Tidak ada aktifitas sama sekali, bahkan para pelayanpun sudah berada di ruangan khusus mereka beristirahat. Sang kepala keluarga belum kunjung datang, wajar jika beliau sibuk demi keluarganya.

Suara mesin mobil yang sangat halus terdengar oleh si gadis. Sakurapun langsung menuju pintu utama bangunan ini. Sakura sempat melirik mobil siapa yang sampai terlebih dahulu. Ternyata mobil sang kakaklah yang memasuki halaman rumah megah ini.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang kakak. Berharap sang kakak akan melihatnya dan tidak lagi dingin dan mengabaikannya.

_Cklek_

Sakura membuka pintu rumah dengan pelan. Dan ternyata sang kakak sudah ada didepan pintu rumah tersebut.

"Okaeri." Dengan semangat Sakura mengucapkan selamat datang sambil tersenyum. Namun, senyuman indahnya sirna setelah sang kakak begitu saja masuk kerumah tanpa menghiraukan sang adik yang sudah menunggunya pulang hanya untuk membukakan pintu.

Sakura meremas gagang pintu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata jatuh kepipi ranumnya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa lebih rendah dari pelayan yang biasa membukakan pintu untuk sang majikan.

Sakura tersenyum hambar, menguatkan dirinya untuk tahan atas perlakuan sang kakak. Meski lebih dari sepuluh tahun sang kakak bersikap seperti ini.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Namun perhatiannya kembali tersita mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dari arah dapur. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dilihatnya sang kakak mengambil segelas jus instan dengan tangan lain menggenggam ponsel mahalnya yang ia arahkan pada alat pendengarannya.

Sakura meremas baju yang ia kenakan tepat didepan dada. Hatinya begitu Sakit mendengar ucapan ucapan manis sang kakak yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Kau harus kuat Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue...  
**

**Ah, fic apa ini... ya.. semoga suka ya dengan cerita ini. aku butuh banyak masukan nih, bantu yah.. review fic ini. kalau ada MISS TYPE kasih tau ya. Nanti aku benerin lg, kalo ada kesalahan penulisan dan bahasa boleh dikomen kok. **

**Terimakasih ya, yang sudah baca cerita ini. jangan lupa review. **

**ありがとう ございまつ**

**Kyouka Hime **-


	2. two

**Luca Balas Review **

**yassir2374 :** terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya... umh, sepertinya kamu bakalan tahu alur kedepannya yah, hehehe,.. terus ikutin ceritanya ya..

**hanazono yuri : ** terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya... pasti aku usahain kok

**Sakura haruhana-chan : **terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya... ini sudah dilanjut kok.

**Miura-chan : **terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya... umh, iya Sasu disini jadi begitu, tapi ada alasannya kok nanti bakalan terungkap. Terus ikutin ceritanya ya...

**Me : **terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya... pasti aku usahain kok

**Luca Marvell : **terimakasih sudah baca dan review ya... umh, di fic ini Itachi ga hadir. Maaf ya kalau buat kamu kecewa. Kalo soal Sakura yang berbeda, nanti bakalan terungkap kok dichapter selanjutnya.. terus ikutin ceritanya ya...

**Himetsuka : **terima kasih sudah baca dan review ya... ini sudah dilanjut kok. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya...

Untuk semua yang sudah baca terimakasih ya...

ありがとうございまつ

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOOK AT ME! NII-SAN**

**By Kyouka Hime**

。

。

。

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engrr..."

Suara dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir manis seorang gadis yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Jarum panjang sebuah jam menunjukan angka dua belas sedangkan jarum yang lebih kecil menunjukan angka enam. Mataharipun sudah menyinari dunia menandakan waktu malam sudah berganti menjadi pagi.

_Kriiingg.. kriingg... kringg_

Suara jam weker kecil berbunyi untuk membangunkan sang pemilik. Surai merah muda bergerak gerak tak nyaman dibalik selimut tebalnya. Tangan sang gadis meraba-raba berusaha mencari jam weker tersebut.

_Klick_

Akhirnya suara jam tersebut berhenti. Sang gadispun bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan membuka gorden yang menutupi cahaya mentari untuk masuk ke kamar pribadinya.

"Hm... hari yang cerah. Semoga hariku juga cerah." Sang gadis tersenyum sendiri dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya rutin paginya.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari dimana para pelajar dapat beristirahat dari aktifitas belajarnya. Sama seperti halnya Sakura. hari ini Sakura berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Banyak hal sudah direncanakannya untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.**Sakura~**

Hari Minggu memang hari yang indah, semoga saja. Sekarang aku berniat membuatkan sarapan untuk Tou-san dan Sasuke-niisan. Semoga saja mereka suka.

Yosh aku sudah didapur sekarang. Dengan segera kupakai celemek dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang aku perlukan untuk memasak. Aku berniat membuat sup miso dan tumis sayuran. Tou-san vegetarian karena itu aku membuat tumis dengan banyak sayuran dan khusus untuk nii-sanku aku membuat masakan dengan banyak tomat.

"Sakura-sama... apa yang anda lakukan?" salah seorang juru masak rumah ini mengagetkanku.

"Aku ingin membuat sarapan baa-san, untuk Tou-san dan Sasuke-nii. Baa-san istirahat saja dulu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa nona? Baa-san bisa-bisa dimarahi Fugaku-sama." Ada ekspresi takut dari wajah Baa-san ini. hihihi

"Aku yang memintanya kan Baa-san. tidak perlu takut."

Sepertinya Baa-san menurut padaku. Baa-san segera pergi keluar dari dapur. Akupun melanjutkan acara masakku yang sempat tertunda. Karena hari ini hari Minggu, aktifitas pagi biasa dimulai lebih siang.

"Yey.. sudah selesai. Kau hebat Sakura." aku bangga melihat hasil masakanku sendiri. Puas rasanya melihat hasil karyaku ini.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat menyusunnya di meja makan sebelum yang lain bangun."

Aku membawa dua piring ditangan kanan dan kiriku. Dengan hati hati aku menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?" aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara yang memanggilku. Ternyata Tou-san. Dia nampak heran dengan pekerjaanku.

"Ohayou Tou-san... Aku membuatkan makanan untuk Tou-san dan Nii-san." Aku tersenyum dan duduk dibangku yang ada.

Tou-san nampak senang melihat apa yang aku buat. Ah, senang sekali rasanya. Tinggal menunggu reaksi dari nii-sanku saja. Tidak sabar rasanya.

"Ohayou." Suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatanku dan Tou-san. Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Benar saja itu adalah nii-sanku. Dia terlihat lebih santai dari biasanya. Kemungkinan dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. dengan begitu aku bisa lebih mendekatkan diriku lagi dengannya.

"Ohayou... Sasuke."

"Ohayou, Nii-san." Aku menyucapkan salam pagi sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Ya, aku tahu dia tidak melihatku. Tapi setidaknya aku akan menjadi adik yang baik untuk kakakku.

"Hn." Itu lah kata khas dari kakakku. Entah apa yang dimmaksud olehnya. Tapi aku bersyukur dia masih menjawab salam pagiku, dengan Tou-san juga.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sarapan. Ittadakimatsu."

Sarapanpun dimulai dengan tenang. Aku melihat Sasuke-nii makan dengan lahap makanan buatanku. Aku senang sekali melihatnya. Aku tidak perlu dipuji, dengan melihatnya makan dengan lahap aku cukup bahagia.

Mungkin ini pagi yang indah untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena pagi ini cukup menyenangkan aku seperti mendapat semangat untuk hari ini. setelah sarapan tadi aku beranjak ke halaman rumah ini. halamannya sudah seperti taman yang luas, karena itu aku sangat suka berada disini. Banyak bunga warna warni dan ayunan kayu yang menjadi tempat favoritku.

Aku melihat nii-san keluar dari rumah dengan mengenakan kaus putih polasnya dan celana selutut _casual_ dan sepatu sporty miliknya. Ia menghampiri mobil miliknya yang ada di garasi mobil. Aku dapat melihatnya, mungkin dia ingin pergi keluar. Dugaanku benar, aku melihat mobil nii-san keluar dari gerbang rumah ini. Hm, aku kira aku dapat memiliki waktu pendekatan diriku. Ternyata tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Yasudahlah, aku masuk rumah saja. Mungkin mencoba membuat kue dengan resep dari Ino tidak ada buruknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.Normal~

Diruang tamu tampak beberapa pemuda duduk bersimbung sambil melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Hei Teme. Mana Sakura-chan?" salah satu pemuda bertanya kepada sang tuan rumah sambil menatapnya heran.

"Urusai." Jawaban singkat dari dari Sasuke seolah tidak peduli dengan adiknya.

"Akh, kau masih saja begitu Teme." Naruto agak sebal dengan kebiasaan temannya ini.

"Siapa itu yang kau maksud Naruto?" seorang pemuda dengan rambu panjang ikut bertanya.

"Adiknya Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah di juga satu kelas dengan adikmu dan Ino, Neji. Namanya Sakura."

"Hm, Entahlah Hinata jarang membawa teman-temannya berkunjung ke rumah." Neji tampak berpikir.

"Itu sih karena mereka takut duluan dengan bapakmu Neji. Aku saja masih trauma datang ke rumahmu."

"Ck. Penakut." Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar balasan dari Neji.

"Rasanya kau tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang adikmu Sasuke." Sekarang pemuda berambut putih dengan mata ungu bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Pekerjaan kita masih banyak. Cepat selesaikan bagian kalian." Sasuke terlihat tidak suka dengan pembicaraan saat ini.

"Dasar Teme. Ah, kalau Shion disini. Aku yakin kau tidak akan seperti ini. suram sekali hidupmu Teme. " Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore. Ino memaksa Sakura untuk ikut dengannya jalan jalan sore di pertokoan Konoha sambil membeli beberapa barang. Sakura pikir ini lebih baik dari pada harus berdiam diri saja di rumah.

"Ino, aku haus kita beli minuman dulu ya." ajak Sakura.

"Baiklah aku juga haus. Kita ke cafe itu saja." Ino menunjuk sebuah cafe didepan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang merekapun masuk ke cafe tersebut.

Didalam cafe, Sakura dan Ino duduk disalah satu tempat duduk. Setelah memesan minuman Sakura melihat sekeliling cafe itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura datang ke tempat ini. cafe ini sangatlah sederhana, tapi nampak berkelas.

_Kring._

Suara bell terdengar menandakan ada orang yang datang. Sakura refleks menoleh ke arah pintu. Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura nampak terkejut dengan pengunjung yang baru datang tersebut. Itu adalah kakaknya. Sakura semakin heran dengan kakaknya tersebut. Nampak seorang wanita berambut panjang ikut bersamanya.

_Deg_

Ino dan Sakura sama sama kaget. Tangan sang pemuda saling bertautan dengan tangan perempuan tersebut. Ino yang sudah sadar dari shock ringannya segera mengambil _handphone_-nya dan mengabadikan kejadian tersebut.

"Ino... aku tidak salah lihat kan?" Sakura berharap ia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, ayo kita nikmati minumannya saja." Ino berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Sakura.

"Tapi siapa dia Ino?"

"Aku dapat foto mereka, nanti kutanyakan dengan Naru-nii." Ino menunjukan hasil jepretannya kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah arigatou." Sakura tersenyum dan mulai meminum minumanan pesanannya tadi. Ada banyak pertanyaan di otaknya sekarang.

"Hei. Sakura, sepertinya akan hujan ayo kita cepat cepat." Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. mereka berduapun langsung menaruh uang di billnya dan melesat pergi keluar, seakan lupa dengan kakaknya Sakura langsung keluar cafe tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai rumah, Ino langsung melesat kekamar sang kakak. Tapi tidak lupa menaruh belanjaannya di kamarnya.

"Nii-san!" Teriak Ino di ambang pintu kamar sang kakak.

"Ck, jangan berteriak terus Ino." Naruto terlihat gusar dengan teriakan adiknya tersebut.

"Nii-san lihat Ini." Ino segera menghadapkan layar _smartphone_-nya kearah sang kakak.

"Itu Sasuke dan Shion. Dari mana kau dapat foto itu Ino?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Di cafe. Siapa yang kau maksud Shion Nii-san?" Ino masih bertanya tanya tentang perempuan tersebut.

"Uhm, jadi Sasuke meninggalkan kami dirumahnya hanya karena kencan dengan Shion. Akan kubalas kau Teme!" jawaban dari Naruto hanya makin membuat Ino bingung.

"Jelaskan dengan benar Nii-san." Ino sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Baiklah, dengarkan. Shion teman satu universitasku, tapi kami beda fakultas. Dan di pacar dari Sasuke. siang tadi aku dan yang lain sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama dan tiba-tiba si Teme itu meninggalkan aku dan yang lain di rumahnya. Ternyata malah kencan dengan perempuan itu." Jelas Naruto.

"Umh, Kau tau Nii-san. Sakura juga melihat kejadian ini. aku kasihan dengannya." Mimik muka Ino berubah sedih.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sakura?" Naruto heran.

"Kakaknya itu masih saja mendiaminya Nii-san. Ah! Mungkin Sasuke-nii pernah bercerita padamu tentang alasannya mendiami Sakura?" Ino berharap kakaknya tahu sesuatu tentang kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, seharusnya kau lahir di sini saja Ino dan tidak usah pindah dengan Kaa-san. Kau akan tahu kalau kau pernah kecil disini."

"Mana aku tahu Nii-san. Tanyakan pada Kaa-san sana kenapa aku dilahirkan bukan di Jepang. Lagi pula aku pindah kesini saat mau masuk sekolah menengah pertama saja. Ayolah, ceritakan Nii-san."

Ino memohon kepada kakaknya tersebut sambil memasang wajah yang dibuat imut agar Nii-sannya mau bercerita.

"Tanyakan saja pada keluarga Uchiha sana." Naruto malah menjahili adiknya itu.

"Nii-san!" Ino memukul bahu sang kakak dan memasang wajah horor agar Nii-sannya tersebut berubah pikiran dan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Tidak mau." Ino semakin kesal dengan jawaban sang kakak.

"Nii-san kan sudah dekat Sasuke-nii dari bayi. Masa tidak tahu sih."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang aku tahu dulu Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura, akupun sampai iri dengan Teme yang selalu bercerita tentang Sakura dan bermain bersamanya, terkadang aku sampai diabaikan. Semua berubah sejak peristiwa itu."

"Hah? peristiwa apa?" Ino semakin bersemangat mendengar cerita dari sang kakak.

"Aku lelah. Tanyakan saja sendiri sana." Naruto malah naik ketempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan pura-pura tidur.

"Nii-san!" Ino kesal sekali dengan sang kakak yang setengah-setengah dalam bekerja. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia tahu. Sakura pernah disayang oleh kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Dugaan Ino benar. Begitu Sakura sampai dirumah hujan turun dengan deras. Sakura melihat keadaan rumahnya. Sepi, satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadan rumah tersebut. Sakura memikirkan tentang sang kakak, kejadian tadi sungguh membingungkan Sakura.

Sakura melihat mobil sang Tou-san tidak tampak di garasi hanya ada mobil sang kakak dan satu mobil lagi yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantarnya sekolah.

"Ya ampun. Hujannya deras sekali. Bagaimana Nii-san pulang nanti." Sakura cemas akan hal tersebut. Segera dia mengganti bajunya dan mengambil handuk untuk jaga-jaga bila sang kakak pulang dengan basah kuyup.

_Tik tik tik tik_

Suara hujan begitu mendominasi sekarang, jam berputar sudah menunjukan angka jam sepuluh malam. Namun, belum ada tanda tanda kehadiran kakak maupun Tou-sannya.

Sakura terus mengubah posisi duduknya pada kursi tamu yang ia duduki sudah mulai pegal menunggu keluarganya pulang. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela.

Sakura panik begitu melihat sang kakak baru saja masuk dari gerbang sambil berlari. Buru-buru sakura berlari kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk sang kakak.

"Nii-san. Nii-san tidak apa-apa? Ini." Sakura langsung memberikan handuk kering untuk sang kakak.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi adiknya tersebut. Langsung saja ia berlari menuju tangga dan naik menuju kamarnya.

"Nii-san.. kenapa harus begini terus?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Gagal ternyata usahanya kali ini. tapi dia tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti lagi. Gelap malam sudah berganti dengan terangnya sinar mentari. Hari ini saatnya Sakura kembali bersekolah. Ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tas yang ia bawa.

Sakura teringat dengan sang kakak. Tidak ada tanda tanda kakaknya tersebut keluar dari kamar. Ada rasa khawatir dalam benak Sakura. tidak mau menunggu lama lagi Sakura turun kelantai bawah menuju ruang makan untuk Sarapan.

Sarapan sudah selesai. Sasuke bahkan tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura semakin khawatir dengan kakaknya tersebut. Sepertinya dia sakit karena kehujanan semalam.

"Kakakmu mana Sakura?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Sepertinya ia sakit Tou-san. Semalam Nii-san pulang kehujanan. Aku kan membuat bubur dulu untuknya Tou-san."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai telat sekolah Sakura. Tou-san berangkat sekarang."

Sakurapun langsung menuju dapur dan membuat bubur untuk sang kakak. Setelah selesai, Sakura langsung membawanya kekamar sang kakak.

_Tok tok tok_

"Nii-san, Ini Sakura. Sakura masuk ya." tidak ada jawaban dari sang kakak.

Sakura mengetuk pintu itu lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Nii-san. Sakura masuk ya." Sakura memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar sang kakak.

_Cklek_

Ternyata tidak dikunci. Dengan keberanian yang besar, Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Nii-sannya tersebut.

Sakura mendadak kaku melihat sang kakak ternyata sudah berdiri beberapa laangkah dari pintu. Dengan gugup Sakura menatap sang kakak yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Maaf, Sakura hanya mau mengantarkan ini saja. Semalam Nii-san kehujanan jadi aku membuat ini untuk Nii-san. "

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama diam. Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura kira Sasuke mau menerima apa yang telah dai buat. Tapi dugaannya salah. Sasuke mengambil gagang pintu kamarnya dan berniat menutup pintunya kembali.

"Nii-san."

_Brakk_

_Prangg..._

Sasuke dengan sangat tidak berperasaan menutup pintu dengan sangat kencang. Sakura mau tak mau terhuyung kebelakang dan membuat nampan bawaannya terlepas dari tangannya dan berjatuhan ke lantai.

_Hiks._

Sakura menatap nanar tumpahan bubur yang telah ia buat. Sungguh malang hidupnya. Ia hanya khawatir dengan sang kakak. Tapi ternyata ini adalah belasan dari kakaknya sendiri. Sakura tidak mau hanya karena hal ini dia bolos sekolah. Sakura tidak mempedulikan lagi dengan tumpahan bubur yang ia buat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menuju keluar rumah dan berangkat sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura..." Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Ohayou Ino." Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Namun, tetap saja Ino tidak mudah untuk dibohongi. Ia tahu kalau Sakura habis menangis.

"Hey. Ada apa dengan mu? Kau tahu. Kakashi-sensei mencarimu dari tadi. Kau bisa menceritakakan alasanmu datang telat dan jejak air di pipimu itu saat istirahat saja oke." Ino mendorong kecil Sakura agar menemui Senseinya tersebut. Ino tahu Sakura pasti ada masalah lagi.

Sakura mengelap pipinya yang mungkin masih melihatkan jejak air matanya. Setelah sampai diruangan senseinya Sakura segera masuk dan menghadap senseinya tersebut.

"Sumimasen sensei. Apa sensei memanggil saya?"

"Ah, Sakura. akhrinya kau datang. Begini aku ada tugas untukmu. Kau siap?" Sakura mau tak mau harus siap dengan tugas dari senseinya tersebut.

"Baik sensei." Sakurapun mengangguk mantap.

"Begini pertukaran pelajar dimulai dari sekarang. Shikamaru sudah pergi ke Suna dan sekarang siswa dari Suna dalam perjalan kesini. Aku ingin kau menjadi pemandu untuk satu hari ini. bagaimana kau siap kan?" Kakashi menjelaskan tugas untuk muridnya tersebut.

"I-iya sensei. Kalau begitu Sakura akan tunggu di lobi. Sumimasen" Sakurapun pergi keluar ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.Sakura~

Hah.. berat sekali hari ini. pagi-pagi dapat perlakuan kasar dari Nii-san. Sekarang ada harus menjadi pemandu untuk murid pertukaran. Semoga saja akan menyenangkan.

Ah. Mungkin itu siswa yang dimaksud sensei. Seragamnnya menunjukan logo Suna International High School tidak salah lagi itu pasti dia. umh, ternyata dia seorang laki-laki, aku kira perempuan. Duh, bagaimana ini.

"Ohayou." Suara berar dari siswa tersebut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"O-Ohayou. Saya Uchiha Sakura yang akan menjadu pemandu untuk sehari ini." dengan sopan aku membungkunkan badan untuk salam perkenalan. Ah, aku gugup sekali.

"Sabaku Gaara." Duh, dingin sekali sih orang ini.

"Baiklah Sabaku-san. Aku akan mengantarmu menemui kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Mari." Sepertinya ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Dingin sekali dia. bisa bisa aku hanya seperti robot pemandu saja. Hah...

Setelah selesai urusan dengan kepala sekolah aku dan Sabaku ini pergi ke kelas. Kebetulan Shikamaru sekelas denganku jadi gaara yang akan menempati kursi Shikamaru nanti.

"Sabaku-san anda akan sekelas dengan saya. Di kelas sebelas A menggantikan Shikamaru." Aku sekilas menatapnya, dia hanya melihat kearah depan saja. Duh.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar dari kepala sekolah tadi."

Tuh kan, orang ini nada suaranya dingin sekali. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari Nii-san. Dia masih mau mendengarkanku.

_Sregg_

"Sumimasen Kurenai-sensei." Ternyata sudah ada guru. Kalau begini sepertinya aku pasti sudah tertinggal beberapa materi.

"Ya. Uchiha-san silahkan duduk dan kau murid pertukaran pelajar bukan? Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Aku segera menduduki kursiku dan melihat ke arah depan lagi. Aku baru sadar Gaara memiliki tatto didahinya. Aneh-aneh saja.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara dari Suna International High School. Mohon batuannya." Semua murid nampak mengarah kearahnya terutama murid perempuan. Yah, kuakui dia memang lumayan tampan dan sepertinya akan ada idola baru diseolah ini.

"Baiklah Sabaku-san. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong disebelah Uchiha-san."

Gaara berjalan menuju bangku disebelahku dan mendudukinya. Eits.. itukan kursinya Ino, kemana dia sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Aku melihat Sabaku itu masih berkutat degan bukunya. Aku bingung harus apa. Seharian ini aku bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi pemandunya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa saja yang harus aku lakukan.

"Sabaku-san. Ini sudah jam Istirahat. Apa kau mau keluar kelas? Ke kantin mungkin?" sebenarnya aku yang lapar makanya aku ajak saja dia ke kantin. Semoga saja dia mau.

"Baiklah." Sabaku itu menutup bukunya dan merapihkannya. Lalu berjalan mendahuluiku keluar kelas. Cih. Memangnya di tahu apa letak kantin.

"Cepatlah. Kau kan pemanduku aku tidak tahu dimana kantin sekolah ini." tuh kan benar saja yang aku pikirkan.

"I-iya." Duh, kenapa aku gugup sekali.

Baru saja keluar kelas sudah banyak yang memperhatikan kami. Mungkin lebih tepaptnya memperhatikan Sabaku itu. Argh... aku tidak suka dilihati seperti itu. Para siswi malah melihatku dengan tatapan tidak suka seperti itu. Uh, Ino dimana sih. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemuinya, akan kuceritakan semua kejadian ini.

Dikantin sangatlah ramai. Aku dapat melihat Ino duduk di salah satu banguku, segera saja aku berlari ketempatnya.

"Ino. Kau dari mana saja sih?" Ino terlihat nampak kelelahan. Ia hanya menatap ku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti. Ah! Aku lupa dengan Sabaku itu. Huh.. untung dia tidak nyasar.

"Sabaku-san kita duduk disini saja ya." Sabaku itupun duduk di bangku sebelahku. Ino melihat heran siswa tersebut diakan tidak ada dikelas dari tadi pagi. Pantas saja dia heran.

"Ino. Perkenalkan dia Sabaku Gaara. Siswa pertukaran dari Suna." Aku menatap Ino.

"Sabaku-san. Ini Ino. Dia teman sekelas kita."

"Salam kenal Sabaku-san." Ucap Ino.

"Kau tahu Sakura, Shikamaru itu benar-benar mengerjaiku. Kenapa harus dia yang ikut pertukaran pelajar. Dia kan ketua OSIS mau tak mau jadi aku yang ikutan sibuk."

Ino terlihat lucu menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi diakan seketaris OSIS juga.

"Oh ya, Sabaku-san. Kau mau makan apa?"

Aku bertanya pada orang tersebut.

"Gaara saja. Aku ingin minuman kau." Apa-apaan itu. Oh.. jadi dia mau dipanggil Gaara saja. Ya sudahlah.

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku segera mengambil minuman di meja khusus minuman. Karena aku sedang ingin jus jadi kubawakan juga Gaara jus seperti yang ku mau.

Setelah puas mengambil makanan dan minumannya, aku mengghampiri Gaara dan Ino lagi. Sepertinya mereka hanya berdiam saja.

"Hei, Sakura ada apa denganmu pagi ini?" aduh Ino, kenapa bertanya saat ada Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah nanti saja ceritanya nanti saja ya Sakura. dah..." seketika Ino sudah berlari keluar kantin. Sibuk sekali dia.

"Umh, Gaara apa kau senang dengan suasana di sekolah ini?" aku mencoba mengobrol basa basi dengan Gaara. Diam terus menerus sangat membosankan.

"Lumayan. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Hah?" aku kaget dengan pertanyaan Gaara. Apa dia peduli dengan ku? ya ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**a.a.a.a..aa... ceritanya jadi begini. Semoga suka ya.. aku ga tau harus gimana.. TERIMA KASIH YA UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH BACA DAN REVIEW. Terus ikutin cerita ini ya..**

**jangan lupa review. **

**ありがとう ございまつ **

**Terima kasih banyak...**

**Kyouka Hime**


	3. three

**Balas Review**

Sakura haruhana-chan : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ..

Luppin : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ...

Dont : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ...

Jeremy Liaz Toner : terimakasih sudah baca dan review.. *lirik Gaara. Semoga saja ya Gaaranya mau memperhatikanmu. Hehehhe'

Julie20 : terimakasih sudah baca dan review... salam kenal juga.

Guest : mungkin bisa jadi SakuGaa. Tapi akhirnya SasuSaku kok.

Eririika : terimakasih sudah baca dan review... iya, ikutin terus ceritanya ya.

Miura-chan : terimakasih sudah baca dan review... sebenernya aku juga ga rela. Aku lebih suka SasuSaku. *lirik Shion. Haaah.. ga papalah nanti berakhir dengan Sasusaku kok. kamu boleh panggil aku apa aja kyouka juga boleh. Aku perempuan... itachi ga ada di fic ini. tapi ada di fic baru ku yang 'Watashi No Tame Ni Hikari' ...

Valsa eny : terimakasih sudah baca dan review... hm.. banyak yg nanyain itachi yah.. popular juga dia. iya, disini tidak ada. Tapi di fic baru ku ada. Baca ya...

Eysha CherryBlossom : Iya Sasuke sadis banget. Padahal aslinya ga gitu. Semangat banget dia nyiksa Sakura. hm... nanti diungkap kok peristiwanya. Baca terus ya,,,

Me : terimakasih sudah baca dan review... ini sudah lanjut.

Mormorgiana : ah... aku baru inget ya ampun. Teledor banget aku ini. makasih ya sudah mengingatkan, udah aku ganti kok. terimakasih sudah baca dan review

Sofi asat : terimakasih sudah baca dan review... iya ada Gaara di fic ini. baca terus ya.

Yassir 2374 : terimakasih sudah baca dan review... semoga saja bisa tamat, bakal aku usahain kok . Oh. Aku emang ga teliti. Terimakash ya sudah mengingatkan. Aku bakal ganti kata itu. #duh.. memalukan. Di chapter ini Gaara masih keluar kok. Fic kemaren cumaa mngenalkan Gaaranya aja. Nanti bakalan terungkap kok. Makasih banyak ya sudah mau review. : )

Luca Marvell : terimakasih sudah baca dan review.. um.. kalo aku ceritain sekarang bakalan ketauan dong.. ikutin aja ceritanya yah.. bakalan terungkap kok semuanya. Arigatou...

Sakira nata-chan : terimakasih sudah baca dan review... ini sudah dilanjut.

Hanazono yuri : terima kasih sudah baca dan review.. ini sudah dilanjut.

Uchiha Sakura : terima kasih sudah baca dan review... ini chap 3 sudah ada.

UchiHarunoKid : terimakasih sudah baca dan review... umh, ada apa ya? baca chapter 4 yah, nanti bakalan terungkap.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOOK AT ME! NII-SAN**

**By Kyouka Hime**

。

。

。

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umh, Gaara apa kau senang dengan suasana di sekolah ini?" aku mencoba mengobrol basa basi dengan Gaara. Diam terus menerus sangat membosankan.

"Lumayan. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Hah?" aku kaget dengan pertanyaan Gaara. Apa dia peduli dengan ku? ya ampun.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarkan ku."

"Eh.. ya... maksudku tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku jadi gugup sendiri berbicara dengannya.

"Kau berbohong." Apa-apaan dia ini. Menuduhku berbohong.

"Tidak." Aku tidak ingin Gaara tau masalahku. Lagi pula kenapa dia peduli sekali.

"Aku tidak memaksamu memberitahu masalahmu. Sudahlah, antar aku ke perpustakaan saja." Dia ini kenapa bisa membaca pikiranku begitu sih... uh. Seenaknya saja menyuruh nyuruh orang.

.

.

.

.

**.**pulang sekolah.

Hah. lelah sekali hari ini. berkali kali aku memutari sekolah dengan Gaara. Beruntung hanya satu hari saja aku jadi pemandunya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dalam dua minggu aku akan menjadi pemandunya terus.

"Sakura!" suara Ino itu selalu mengagetkanku.

"Apa?"

"Kau ketus sekali Sakura." Ino mendekatiku dan duduk dibangku sebelahku.

"Aku lelah Ino. Ya, ampun Gaara itu memintaku mengantarkannya kemana-mana. Memang aku ini pelayannya apa. Huftf." Ino terlihat tertawa mendengar keluhanku. Dasar kurang ajar.

"Ayolah Sakura. tak apa bukan? Kaukan jarang berdekatan dengan laki-laki. Ne?"

"Sakura aku sudah bertanya dengan Naruto-nii tentang yang kemarin itu." Perkataan Ino seketika membuatku bersemangat. Segera aku menatapnya intens dan serius mendengar lanjutan ucapannya lagi.

"Tidak usah heboh begitu Sakura. Begini, yang kemarin itu ternyata pacar kakakmu. Namanya Shion." Sasuke-nii punya pacar? Tak salah dengar kan aku? Ya tuhan.

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu itu Ino." Aku masih tidak percaya dengan Ino.

"Aku tidak berbohong Sakura. " Ino sepertinya serius membicarakan ini.

"Kau tahu Sakura. kurasa kakakmu tidak benar benar membencimu." Sok tahu sekali Ino ini.

"Tahu dari mana, melihatku saja dia tidak pernah. Kau tahu, tadi pagi ia sakit. Aku membuatkannya bubur, saat aku antar kekamarnya dia malah menyusirku." Aku menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi.

"Ayam itu mengusirmu?"

"Jangan memanggilnya begitu Ino. Dia kakakku." Aku sangat tidak suka kakakku itu dipanggil nama aneh-aneh begitu.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan Sakura." aku tahu kalau Ino menghawatirkanku.

"Kau tahu. Bulan depan Nii-san ulang tahun. Aku bingung harus memberinya apa. Kau punya rencana?" aku bertanya pada Ino, semoga saja dia bisa membantu.

"Buat _suprise party_ mungkin?" Ino memberi saran.

"Aku tidak tahu Ino, percuma saja aku membuat _suprise _ kalau dia hanya numpang lewat didepanku."

"Kita buat _ suprise _ yang besar Sakura. kau bisa meminta bantuan Naruto-nii. Kau tahu kan dia paling semangat kalau menjaili kakakmu itu. Aku juga akan membantumu kok." Ino tersenyum kearah ku.

"Mungkin akan ku pikirkan nanti. Sudah sore Ino, kita pulang saja yuk." Aku mengajak Ino untuk pulang bersama. Ino terlihat bingung, mungkin dia ada acara lain.

"Gomen Sakura, aku ada urusan dulu. Tidak apa-apakan?" Ino memasang muka memelas.

"Yasudahlah. Aku pulang duluan. Dah Ino?" akupun melambaikan tanganku kearahnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.Normal~

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Kali ini dia tidak dijemput karena ingin berjalan jalan sore terlebih dahulu. Sakura masih memikirkan perkataan Ino tadi. Mungkin ada benarnya mengadakan _suprise party _ untuk sang kakak. Sakura serius sekali memikirkan sang kakak. Sampai...

_Bruggh_

"Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau menabrakku." Sakura tidak hati-hati saat berjalan. Diapun menabrak orang didepannya. Mau tak mau karena Sakura kehilangan kaseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Sakura malu sekali begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Gaara bertanya pada Sakura dan membantunya berdiri.

"Belum. Aku habis mengobrol dengan Ino dulu."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Gaara memastikan keadaan Sakura.

"I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura masih merasa malu dengan Gaara karena keteledorannya menabrak Gaara.

"Kau mau langsung pulang sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"I-iya aku mau ke toko buku dulu." Jelas Sakura. Entah kenapa kalimat tersebut terucap dari bibir Sakura.

"Boleh aku ikut." Sakura tidak percaya dengan omongan Gaara. _Dia ini kenapa sih? Apa maksudnya mau ikut denganku. _Pikir Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau pulang Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku pulang kerumah pamanku. Tidak jauh dari sekolah ini. jadi aku boleh ikut? Mungkin aku bisa membeli beberapa buku juga disana." tanya Gaara lagi.

"Baiklah. ayo kita kesana." Sakurapun memperbolehkan Gaara ikut dengannya. _Aku benar-benar jadi pemandunya. Aku sudah terlanjur bilang ingin ke toko buku. Tapi tak apalah lumayan untuk teman ngobrol. Tapi Gaarakan irit bicara. Ya tuhan, permudahlan ini._ Pikir Sakura.

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan keluar sekolah menuju pusat pertokoan di Konoha dengan berjalan kaki. Tempatnya memang tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah. karena itu, mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja.

Sudah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, keadaannya masih sangat canggung. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Iapun memulai percakapan.

"Kau sering jalan sore seperti ini Gaara?" Sakura mencoba mengajak Gaara berbicara.

"Tidak terlalu sering. Hanya sesekali." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Oh... bersama teman-temanmu?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka sendiri." Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan Gaara. Kenapa harus ikut dengannya kalau lebih suka berjalan sendiri. Aneh sekali orang ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau ikut denganku?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang daerah Konoha ini." jawab Gaara. Sakura hanya ber oh ria mengetahui alasan Gaara ikut dengannya.

Tak lama Sakura dan Gaara sampai di sebuah toko buku besar di pertokoan Konoha. Sakura sebenarnya tidak tau mau apa datang ke toko buku. Tapi Sakura pikir tak ada salahnya mencari novel untuk koleksi barunya.

Gaara sudah mendapat buku yang ia mau, Sakura juga. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah kasir bersama-sama. Setelah membayar buku yang mereka beli. Gaara memegang talapak tangan Sakura dan menariknya keluar toko tersebut. Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan tanpa sadar ia hanya mengikuti Gaara saja.

Gaara berhenti disebuah kedai eskrim Sakura yang baru sadar dari _shock-_nya segera melepaskan tangannya dari tautan tangan Gaara. Gaara hanya terkikik melihat Sakura yang sudah memerah mukanya.

Gaara memesan dua eskrim cone. Satu ia berikan kepada Sakura dan satu lagi ia makan sendiri. Gaara melangkah menuju bangku yang ada disebelah kedai eskrim tersebut dan mendudukinya. Sakura masih tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura hanya diam ditempat, Gaara yang melihat masih berdiri ddidepan kedai tersebut langsung menarik Sakura untuk duduk dikursi bersamanya.

"Hei, Sakura kau kenapa?" Gaara melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Seketika Sakura tersadar kembali dengan dunianya.

"E-eh... Gaara." Sakura gugup harus berkata apa.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Gaara bertanya kembali.

Sakura masih saja bengong ditempat. Melihat itu Gaara ingin menjahilinya. Didekatkannya eskrim vanilla milik gara pada pipi ranum Sakura. Merasakan ada hal mengganjal dipipinya Sakura tersadar dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan.

"Gaara." Skura berteriak kaget dan memukul lengan Gaara.

"Hahahah..." Gaara hanya tertawa puas setelah berhasil mengusili teman barunya tersebut.

"Jangan tertawa. Memangnya lucu apa?" Sakura nampak kesal dengan perlakuan Gaara. Ia langsung membersihkan eskrim yang ada di pipinya.

"Aku pikir itu lucu. Sudahlah, makan saja eskrimmu." Gara menunjuk eskrim yang ada ditangan Sakura.

"Kau meneraktirku Gaara?" Sakura bertanya.

"Enak saja. Kau harus menggantinya besok." _Apa-apaan orang ini. memberikan eskrim tapi minta diganti. Pelit sekali._ Sakura mendumel sendiri.

"Ini. tidak jadi." Sakura megembalikan eskrim yang tadi Gaara beri.

"Makan saja. Aku hanya bercanda." Sakura merasa sangat bahagia baru kali ini dia merasakan dijaili seperti ini. Sakura tersenyum ke arah Gaara lalu mulai memakan eskrim pemberian Gaara.

"Gaara... terima kasih banyak ya." Malu- malu Sakura berterimakasih kepada Gaara.

"Untuk apa?" Gaara bertanya.

"Untuk hari ini. semuanya." Sakura tersenyum lagi kearah Gaara. Gaarapun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Gaara singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.Keesokan harinya.

"Ino..." teriak Sakura setelah melihat sahabnya tersebut masuk ke kelas.

"Hai. Sakura." balas Ino.

"Aku bahagia sekali. Kau tahu?" Sakura nampak semangat sekali hari ini.

"Kau kesambet apa Sakura?" Ino malah heran mellihat sahabatnya itu terlalu bersemangat.

"Ah, aku tahu tentang Sabaku itu bukan?" Ino menebak.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. Ino tertawa melihat Sakura yang malu-malu seperti itu.

"Baiklah... sepertinya sahabatku ini sedang dilanda jatuh cinta." Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Diam lah Ino." Terlihat semburat merah dipipi Sakura.

"Hahahha. Baiklah, ceritakan." Ino dan Sakurapun duduk berhadapan. Sakura bersemangat sekali menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami dengan Gaara kemarin. Ino ikut senang melihat Sakura senang. Sesekali Ino meledeki Sakura yang berujung Sakura cemberut terus diledeki.

"Hei. Pangeranmu datang." Ino menunjuk pada Gaara yang baru masuk kelas. Sakura hanya _blushing _ melihat Gaara yang baru datang.

Sakura diam. Dia sangat malu sekarang kalau bertemu dengan Gaara. Sakura bingung harus berkata atau melakukan apa, karena itu dia hanya diam.

"Ino. Hari minggu nanti aku kerumahmu ya. aku rasa membuat _suprise party _tidak buruk aku ingin memimta bantuan kakakmu."

"Eh.. kau ini mengalihkan pembicaraan ya. hahhaha, baiklah." jawab Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Gaara bersekolah di KIHS. Hubungannya dengan Sakurapun semakin dekat. Mereka sering pulang bersama atau kekantin bersama. Sepertinya tugas Sakura menjadi pemandu Gaara tidak hanya sehari.

Hari ini hari Minggu, Sakura sudah bersiap untuk kerumah Ino. Sebenarnya Gaara mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan. Namun, ia sudah berjanji lebih dulu dengan Ino. Karena itu, sekarang Sakura sudah bersiap untuk pergi kerumah Ino.

Sakura semakin dekat dengan Gaara tapi dengan sang kakak, Sakura merasa ia merasa semakin jauh dengan sang kakak. Karenanya, Sakura ingin membuat _suprise party_ dengan baik untuk sang kakak. Sakura harap ini dapat merubah sang kakak.

Sakura sudah siap untuk pergi kerumah Ino, ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena rumah mereka memang dekat. Hanya butuh waktu lima menit Sakura sampai dirumah Ino.

Setelah sampai, Sakura langsung disambut dengan Ino. Ino tau tujuan Sakura datang. Karena itu ia langsung membangunkan sang kakak yang masih terlelap.

"Maaf ya Sakura. itu kebiasaan Nii-san kalau libur." Ino merasa tak enak dengan Sakura.

"Tak apa Ino." Sakura menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh ya, kau mau memberi kado kakakmu itu apa?" Ino bertanya.

"Aku membuat kannya sesuatu. Semoga saja ia mau menerimanya Ino." Jawab Sakura.

"Oke-oke baiklah." Sakura dan Ino terus mengobrol samapai akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" Suara khas Naruto mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ohayou Nii-san." Jawab Sakura.

"Maaf ya, aku ngantuk sekali tadi." Naruto menampakkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Dasar pemalas." Timpal Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya kalau aku mengganggumu Naruto-nii." Sakura merasa tak enak mengganggu jam istirahat Naruto.

"Ya. jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini tentang ulang tahun Sasuke-nii. Aku ingin membuat _suprise party _ untuknya. Aku minta bantuan Naruto-nii." Sakura berharap Naruto dapat membantunya.

"Baiklah. jadi apa rencanamu?" Naruto mulai serius bicara dengan Sakura. Sakurapun menjelaskan rencananya. Naruto sepertinya paham dengan yang dimaksud Sakura. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Baiklah. kau tidak perlu pikirkan tentang itu. Urus saja tempatnya." Sakura sangat berterima kasih dengan Naruto. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto tidak mau membantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sakura tidak berani mendekati kakaknya lagi. Ia takut kakaknya akan mengulangi kejadian yang sama. Sakura hanya tersenyum miris melihat sang kakak yang sekarang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mendekatkan dirinya lagi dengan sang kakak. Tapi keberaniannya sangat kecil. Sakura hanya bisa melihat sang kakak dari jauh. Semakin jauh dan jauh.

Sarapan dikeluarga Uchiha ini memang sangat tertata. Aturan aturan yang diajarkan Fugaku di taati oleh seluruh anggota keluarga. Sakura sudah selesai dengan sarapannya dan hendak mengambil jus buah didapur. Tanpa diketahuinya sang kakakpun menuju ke arah dapur. Sakura tidak mengadari kalau ada yang masuk kedapur. Setelah menuangkan jus pada gelas Sakura berbalik dan hendak berjalan menuju meja makan. Tanpa sadar Sakura menabrak sang kakak yang ada didepannya.

_Brukk_

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sasuke nampak berteriak kepada Sakura. Sakura sangat _shock _dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Sakura melihat tumpahan jus di lantai dan di baju sang kakak.

Sakura bingung harus bagaimana, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Takut melihat kemarahan kakaknya tersebut.

Sasuke mengambil gelas jus yang ada ditangan Sakura dengan kasar. Dengan sengaja Sasuke melemparkan gelas beling tersebut kelantai.

_Pranggg_

Suara pecahan beling menggema diruangan tersebut. Sasuke sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku adiknya tersebut dan langsung pergi meniggalkan Sakura. Sakura tahu pasti kakaknya akan semakin membencinya setelah kejadian ini. ia hanya menangis dalam diam.

Fugaku yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari jauh segera menyusul Sasuke yang hendak pergi menuju lantai atas.

"Sasuke." Panggil Fugaku.

"Apa yang sudah keu perbuat?" Fugaku terlihat menatap anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Jelas-jelas dia yang teledor menumpahkan jusnya bukan? Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Sasuke nampak santai menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Cukup Sasuke. Tidak bisakah kau merubah sikapmu itu?" Fugaku mulai emosi melihat kelakuan sang anak. Ia tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke membenci Sakura.

"Aku akan berubah, setelah kau usir anak itu dari keluarga ini." Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura dapat mendengar ucapan dari sang ayah dan kakanya tersebut. Sakura menahan tangisannya. Sakura tidak sanggup mendengar percakapan antara kakak dan ayahnya tersebut. Secepat mungkin Sakura pergi keluar rumah dan menuju sekolahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sasuke." Fugaku memperingati anaknya tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ayah lupa dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Dia itu adikmu. Bersikaplah baik kepadanya." Setelah berucap begitu, Fugaku pergi meniggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.Sakura~

Hiks...hiks... hiks... kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini tuhan? Aku tidak ingin hanya karenaku Tou-san dan Sasuke-nii bertengkar. Aku ingin semua baik-baik saja. Apa aku tidak boleh merasakan bahagia memiliki keluarga? Bahkan Kaa-san meninggalkanku saat aku masih kecil. Hanya Tou-san yang baik terhadapku. Kenapa Sasuke-nii begitu membenciku? Apa aku pernah berbuat kesalahan? Tolong aku keluar dari penderitaan ini? aku lelaah.

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat hidupku sendiri. Kulihat jam tanganku menunjukan pukul delapan pagi, itu berarti jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Aku sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. aku memilih menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah. Disini sepi, aku bisa melakukan apapun.

Aku bingung harus melakukan apa? Bahkan aku merasa takut untuk pulang ke rumah nanti. Aku semakin takut dengan kakakku sendiri. aku tidak pernah tahu alasan kakakku membenciku. Apa yang pernah aku perbuat? Aku tidak tahu.

_Sregg._

Aku mendengar suara pintu atap terbuka. Segera aku menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipiku. Entah siapa yang datang aku tidak peduli.

"Sakura?" Itu suara Gaara?

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Bagaimana ini, kalau Gaara melihat aku habis menangis bisa panjang urusannya.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Aku membalikkan badanku. Ternyata benar itu Gaara.

"Aku hanya mencari angin." Terpaksa aku berbohong padanya. Gaara mendekatiku.

"Kenapa kau kesini Gaara? Kau tidak belajar?" tanyaku.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini. Bahkan sejak jam pelajaran dimulai kau tidak masuk ke kelas."

"Aku mencari angin." Gaara semakin mendekat kearahku. Aku bingung harus apa.

"Bohong." Ya, aku memang berbohong Gaara.

"Jangan menuduhku." Aku membela diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak menuduh. Itu fakta." Jawab gaara.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Matamu." Hah? sejak kapan aku bertatapan dengan Gaara. Dia ini memang benar-benar sulit dibohongi.

"Kau habis menangis?" tanya Gaara. Mau bohong lagi pun tidak bisa. Mungkin sebaiknya aku jujur.

Gaara menatapku. Aku hanya diam ditempat dan menundukan kepala. Gaara semakin mendekat kearahku. Aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku untuk manatapnya. Duh, aku berdebar sekali.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Gaara.

Aku menjauhkan diri dari Gaara. Aku tidak mau Gaara ikut campur.

_Sreekk_

Gaara memelukku. Aduh, aku berdebar sekali. Rasa malu, sedih, bahagia bercampur jadi satu. Apa maksud mu Gaara?

"Gaara."

"Ya? menangis lah kalau kau mau?" Aku kembali teringar perkataan Sasuke-nii. Kembali tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh. aku merasa pelukan Gaara memang nyaman. Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar Gaara.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku dalam pelukan Gaara. Memalukan sekali rasanya. Aku melepas pelukan dari Gaara.

"Maaf bajumu jadi basah."aku melihat baju Gaara basah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa." Jawab Gaara.

"Ini hari terakhirku di Konoha. Besok aku akan ke Suna." Ujar Gaara.

Entah kenapa aku sedih mendengar itu. Aku tahu Gaara memang tidak tinggal disini. Bahkan Gaara baru seminggu ini tinggal di Konoha.

"Besok ya?" Aku bertanya kembali.

"Ya." jawab Gaara.

"Um... begitu." Aku merasa tidak rela Gaara akan pulang besok. Berarti hari ini hari terakhirnya aku bertemu dengannya?

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi pemandu yang baik." Gaara tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Ugh, berantakan deh.

"Ini untukmu." Gaara memberikan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna coklat. Kenapa Gaara memberiku ini? ada-ada saja Gaara ini.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Kenang-kenangan dariku." Jawab Gaara singkat. Baiklah akan kusimpan benda ini. jarang jarang ada ynag memberikanku kenang-kenangan.

"Arigatou Gaara."

.

.

.

.

.

**Tcb**

**Garing yah cerita di chapter ini? aku bingung harus bagaimana. Terimakasih banyak ya buat semua yang sudah baca dan revie.. maaf kalo chapter ini membosankan. Aku janji di chapter 4 besok semuanya bakalan terungkap kok. Tapi aku ga tau bakalan update kapan. Dan sepertinya masih banyak Typo maaf bila mengecewakan.  
**

**Arigatou ya semuanya**

**- Kyouka Hime -  
**


	4. four

**Hai, kita ketemu lagi. Banyak yang minta update kilat. Maaf ya, aku ga bisa. Tapi sekarang sudah ada. Semoga suka ya chapter 4 ini. arigatou gozaimatsu. Nah, sekarang balas review dulu ya.**

: terimakasih sudah baca dan review.. begitulah.. karena Sakura sayang sama Sasuke

hanazono yuri : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review . Ini sudah dilanjut.

Go : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review . Ini sudah dilanjut.

Luca Marvel : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review . Ikutin terus ceritanya yah.

miikodesu : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review . Gaara tetep ada ceritanya kok ^_^

Mormorgiana : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review . Iya masih ada typonya, aku usahain lebih teliti lagi ^_^

Miura-chan : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review .Mungkin kamu benar Miura-chan. Ini sudah ada chap 4 nya. Iya kamu boleh panggil aku gitu kok miura-chan ^_^

Me : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review . Ada alasannya kok

Eysha CherryBlossom : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review .Idemu ada benarnya ^_^

Uchiha Sakura : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review . Kejadiannya terungkap sekarang. ^_^

Luppin : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review .Ini sudah dilanjut.

yassir2374 : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review . Terimakasih sarannya ya. Gaara tetep ada kok

eriirika : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review .Iya seru banget malah ;D

ririnerika : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review .Salam kenal juga ini sudah ada chapter 4-nya.

Jeremy Liaz Toner : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review .Wah... hehehhe

Kumada Chiyu : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review .Ga sebentar kok hehe :D wahh,, aku ga nyangka fic aku bakal di review sama senpai aku sangat menyukai fic ficku yang bersangkutan dengan SasuSakuIta sekali lagi arigatou gozaimatsu

CherrySand1 : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review . Maaf ga bisa update kilat. Tugas menumpuk -_- heheh

All readers : Terimakasih sudah baca dan review .

*wahh,, banyak banget yang nanyain Gaara. Terkenal juga yah dia #lirikGaara. Nah sekarang chapter 4 sudah hadir. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

.

.

.

.

Gaara POV

Berat sekali rasanya meninggalkan Konoha. Entah kenapa, aku ragu untuk pulang ke Suna. Terlebih aku khawatir dengan Sakura. Menyebalkan! Kalau tahu akan begini lebih baik aku sekalian saja tinggal di Konoha. Mungkin itu hal yang baik.

Hm, apa Sakura sudah membuka hadiah dariku ya? ya, semoga saja dia suka.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOOK AT ME! NII-SAN**

**By Kyouka Hime**

。

。

。

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Sakura... dari mana saja kau." Gadis cantik berambut pirang tengah mendekatkan diri dengan sahabat pinknya.

"Eh, Ino. Aku dari atap."Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Kau ada masalah lagi? Wajahmu tidak ceria.?" Ino bertanya.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Sakura singkat sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Berceritalah... kita duduk disana." Ino menarik Sakura menuju bangku taman sekolah. Mungkin itu tempat yang nyaman pikir Ino.

Sakura tersenyum kepada Ino, Sakura merasa dirinya beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Ino. Menemaninya saat suka dan duka.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak nii-san saat mengambil jus, ia marah dan malah bertengkar dengan tou-san karena tou-san membelaku." Terang Sakura.

"Oh Sakura, andai aku bisa menjambak pantat ayam kakakmu itu. Keterlaluan sekali dia."

"Hm, Ino..."

Ino menatap Sakura dan siaga takut takut Sakura marah dengannya karena dia mengatai rambut kakaknya lagi.

"Nii-san sepertinya ingin aku pergi dari rumah." Sakura menunduk.

"Apa? Dia mengusirmu?" Ino berteriak mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Jangan berteriak Ino." Sakura terlihat jengkel dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Maaf Sakura hehehe... memang apa alasannya?" Ino mulai serius dengan pembicaraannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Ino." Jawab Sakura singat.

"Bersabarlah Sakura, aku disini. Kalau dia benar benar mengusirmu, rumahku terbuka untukmu."

"Arigatou Ino." Jawab Sakura.

"Hm, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah. Gaara juga pulang kesuna hari ini."

"Benarkah? Bukannya jadwalnya masih beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu Ino."

"Hm yasudahlah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah besar begitu indah dilihat terasa sepi bagi seorang pemuda tampan berambut seperti darah. Gaara hanya menatap bosan rumahnya yang selalu sepi. Padahal ia mamiliki dua kakak dan orang tua. Tak ingin terlalu lama mengamati rumahnya. Gaara pun segera memasuki kamarnya yang nyaman.

'Hm, Bagaimana kalau Sakura belum membukanya sampai besok pagi? Gagal sudah rencanaku.' Gaara uring uringan memikirkan Sakura.

'Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku cepat menemui Tou-san saja.' Gaara langsung beranjak lagi keluar kamar tanpa lupa mengambil kunci moil kesayangannya yang ada dimeja nakas.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian tibalah Gaara didepan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sangat besar. Tanpa harus memakirkan mobilnya, Gaara langsung masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

"Tuan muda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang memakai setelan jas dan kacamata. Gaara tahu kalau dia adalah asisten dari sang ayah.

"Aku mau bertemu Tou-san sekarang." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Baiklah. silahkan." Gaara dan pria tersebutpun berjalan berdampingan memasuki lift menuju ruangan sang pemilik gedung tersebut.

Sekarang Gaara sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'PRESIDEN DIREKTUR' Gaara tahu sopan santun, walau itu adalah ruangan ayahnya Gaara terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu dan menunggu sampai ada perizinan masuk oleh sang ayah.

"Ternyata kau Gaara. Duduklah." Ucap lelaki yang parasnya mirip dengan Gaara namun versi tuanya.

Gaara mengangguk dan duduk sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi apa ini masalah kemarin Gaara?" Tou-sannya pun ikut duduk di sofa disebrang Gaara.

"Ya, aku benar benar akan melakukannya." Gaara memang tidak banyak bicara walaupun dengan keluarganya sendiri, Gaara cenderung tertutup dan pendiam.

"Baiklah terserah padamu. Jadi kapan kau akau kembali kesana?" tanya sang ayah.

"Besok. Aku hanya mengambil keperluanku. Arigatou Tou-san." Gaara membungkuk dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Dasar anak itu." Terdengar suara kekehan.

.

.

.

.

.

~**Sakura POV**

Memilukan sekali hidupku. Huhft, sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku kenapa nasibku malang sekali. Gaara tidak ada disini lagi. Kemarin kemarin dia yang selalu menghiburku selain Ino. Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada, Ino juga entah kemana dari tadi pagi aku tidak menemukannya. Bagaimana dengan Nii-sanku? Kalian tidak perlu bertanya tidak ada yang berubah darinya atau mungkin dia merubah menjadi lebih kejam padaku. Tadi pagi saja, ia tidak mau sarapan dirumah hanya karna aku yang membuatkan sarapan pagi untukknya dan Tou-san. Memang aku ini lebih kotor dari sampah apa sampai dia tidak mau mencoba masakanku, bahkan tak mau kalian bertanya apa aku lelah terus seperti ini? jawabannya adalah aku sangat sangat sangat lelah. Aku juga ingin merasakan keluarga yang benar-benar bahagia. Andai saja aku tahu semuanya... mungkin aku akan bertindak dengan tepat. Jujur saja, aku masih memikirkan perkataan Nii-san kemarin. Yah... semoga saja ini cepat berakhir.

"Jidat!"

"Hah! Ino apa-apaan kamu ngagetin tahu!" kurang ajar sekali dia ini mengagetkanku.

"Melamun siang-siang... ehkm, mikirin siapa tuh?" apa apaan pertayaan Ino itu.

"Jangan sok tahu. Kau dari mana saja sih aku mencarimu dari tadi pagi."

"Ada di ruang klub." Jawabnya singkat

"Dasar! Ayo makan siang aku lapar nih." Aku segera menarik Ino keluar kelas.

"Hei Saku kau tadi melamunkan apa? Ayo ceritakan." Ino terus mengoceh dijalan.

"Kau pasti tahu pig." Jawabku singkat.

"Okeh aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Tapi kalau kau mau bercerita, aku siap mendengarkan."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino. Arigatou Ino.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sejam yang lalu tapi perkerjaanku masih belum selesai juga. Melelahkan sekali. Bayangkan saja, aku ditugaskan membersihkan ruang kelasku sendiri karena beberapa teman piketku sedang sakit dan beberapa ada yang izin mengikuti kegiatan sekolah. Malang sekali kau Sakura.

"Hosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Baiklah aku segera pulang kalau begitu." Lelah memang, tapi aku suka melihat kelas yang bersih dan rapih seperti ini.

Tak mau menunggu lama aku segera berjalan keluar sekolah. hari sudah sore, entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat Gaara. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat rasanya berjalan jalan sore dengan seorang lelaki pertama kalinya. Ah, andai dia disini.

Ya ampun, aku belum membuka hadiah dari Gaara. Sepertinya aku harus membukanya segera. Entah kenapa firasatmu mengatakan ada yang penting dari hadiah itu.

Sampai dirumah aku segera menuju kamar dan menaruh tas sekolahku. Aku melihat kotak kecil di meja belajarku yang baru baru ini ada disana. Sambil tersenyum aku mengambil kotak tersebut dan duduk di atas kasurku.

"Hm, kira-kira apa isinya ya? aku semakin penasaran."

Dengan perlahan aku membuka tutup dari kotak tersebut, terlihatlah sebuah lingkaran dengan jaring jaring di dalamnya. Aku mengambil satu lingkaran tersebut dan menariknya keluar. Ternyala bukan hanya ada satu lingkaran namun ada dua lingkaran. Lingkaran pertama berwarna ungu dengan jaring berwarna merah muda sedangkan lingkaran dibawahnya berwarna merah dengan jaring biru muda. Dikanan dan kiri lingkaran terdapat tali yang berujung bulu bulu cantik yang halus. Aku kagum melihar benda tersebut. Indah.

"Dream Cater." Aku sangat tidak mengangka Gaara memberikan ini. aku kembali melihat kotak tadi dan ternyata ada note kecil didalam kotak.

_Teruslah bermimpi Sakura,_

_buatlah nyata mimpimu itu._

Satu tetes air mata meluncur dari mataku. Entah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku mungkin terlalu bahagia mendapat hadiah ini atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bahagia karena Gaara menyemangati diriku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan balkon kamarku. Aku membuka pintunya dan menggantungan dream carter tersebut di rangka atau pintu ini. sangan cantik kontras dengan langit gelap bertabur bintang.

"Arigatou Gaara-kun."

Aku masih tak percaya pada tulisan tagan Gaara yang ada di kertas yang aku pegang. Aku pun kembali membaca tulisan tersebut dan membalikkan kertas tersebut. Mungkin saja masih ada tulisan lain.

Ternyata benar ada tulisan lagi dibelakang kertas. Aku membacanya, aku tertohok sendiri membaca tulisan tersebut.

_Aku menunggumu di taman Kota besok malam._

Singkat padat namun tidak jelas menurutku, untuk apa Gaara menyuruhku pergi ke taman malam-malam? Eits, tunggu dulu _besok malam?_ Gaarakan memberi hadian ini kemarin berarti besok malam yang Gaara maksud hari ini? ya tuhan aku harus segera bersiap kalau begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

**~normal POV**

Sakura sudah siap menemui Gaara sekarang. Ia menggunakan dress selutut berwarna putih gading yang dibalut dengan cardigan berwarna kuning pucat. Dengan cepat Sakura keluar rumahnya dengan berlari untuk saja ia tidak jadi menggunakan high heels tadi. Sakura lupa dengan situasi, sekarang sudah malam, mana mungkin ia berjalan ketaman sendirian lagi pula isa bisa Gaara bosan menunggunya karena terlalu lama. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menaiki bus umum menuju taman.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sampai di taman yang dimaksud. Sakura mencari sosok yang ingin menemuinya itu. Sakura masih celingukan mencari Gaara, tanpa Sakura Sadari seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Hei." Sakura kaget mendengar suara dibelakangnya dengan siaga Sakura menoleh kebelakang.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat orang dibelakangnya. Entah apa yng merasuki Sakura, dengan tidak ada perintah Sakura memeluk Gaara dan menenggelamkannya kepalanya di dada bidang Gaara,

"Hei, tidak ada ucapan selamat datang untukku."

Sakura baru sadar akan posisinya, dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara dan mundur selangkah sambil terus menundukkan kepala. Malu.

"Sakura, aku disini kenapa kau menunduk eh?" tanya Gaara

"Gomen, arigatou Gaara." Sakurapun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Gaara.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Untuk semuanya, hadiah dan kedatanganmu." Sakura berucap dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Sakura tidak berbicara begitu juga Gaara. Lama mereka berada dalam situasi hening seperti ini, namun Keduanya bingung mau berbicara apa.

"Gaara.""Sakura." tanpa sengaja keduanya memanggil secara bersamaan.

"Kamu duluan Sakura." Sakura menggeleng.

"Kamu saja. Aku tidak penting."

"Baiklah... aku menyukaimu." Uacap Gaara singkat.

"A-appa?" Sakura kaget dengan ucapan Gaara dan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Wajah Sakura semakin memanas dan jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Susah sekali rasanya menetralkan diri.

"Kau mendengarkannya Sakura?" jawab Gaara.

Sakura masih terdiam, Gaara yang tidak suka berlama-lama menunggu akhirnya memeluk Sakura erat. Sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Jadi, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Gaara tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menangis, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sakura hanya balas memeluk Gaara. Gaara tersenyum senang saat ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Seorang pemuda memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dan berdecih tidak suka.

"Lihat saja nanti Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Review ya... arigatou semuanya...

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan kalian... gomen ne..

Kyouka Hime


End file.
